


Blood of the Covenant

by KyaFalcone



Series: Lupa's Home and Family [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darcy is a mutant, F/M, Families of Choice, Ficlet Collection, Gen, I don't actually know the difference, Natasha and Clint are my brotp, Randomness for the Lupa 'verse, hopefully will help with writer's block, or are they drabbles???, will accept prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Darcy "Lupa" Lewis.</p>
<p>-or-</p>
<p>What <i>really<i></i></i> happens inside the (Avenger's) Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from my favorite misused quote. When people use it, I have a quiet giggle. Unless it's my mom, then I laugh aloud.
> 
> Brownies to anyone who knows the quote, without the use of google.

Darcy peeked up from her phone as Jane exited her designated work space (not that the Science! team actually paid those any mind) and made for the coffee pot.  Darcy wasn't surprised since her dear friend had been going strong for seventeen hours now.  The shifter was just happy Jane was coming up for air.

"I hate your friends," Jane grumbled, plopping down across the island.

"Which ones?" Darcy asked.

"Izabel and Jay."  Darcy raised an eyebrow.  Which caused Jane to roll her eyes.  "They turned off all of the computer screens. And then started playing teenybopper music."

Darcy burst with laughter.  "Oh, oh god. Who? Jay, who'd you guys use?"

"Miss Rocha suggested Rebecca Black," the AI answered with what Darcy suspected was a hint of glee.

"It was evil," Jane grumbled into her coffee.

"Well, how 'bout we go to lunch?" Darcy suggested.

"Sandwich shop?" Jane perked up.

"Course. I'll go ask Bruce if he wants us to bring him something while you go brush your hair."

* * *

 

_D_ : goin 2 sw shop w/ Jany

_O_ : She's willingly going out?

_N_ : Barton says to grab him a roast beef. He'll reimburse

_D_ : J & Iz forcd her out

_O_ : How?

_N_ : With

* * *

 

Darcy giggled as she sent a sound file to her sisters.  Jane was back before she got any responses.

"I've got an order for Bruce and Clint," Darcy informed her best friend as they got in the elevator.

"Phil asked if we could bring him something," Jane shrugged.

"Why does everyone love my shop?" Darcy laughed.

"It's amazing?"

"True but it's mine."

"Tony helped to fund their expansion."

Darcy pouted.  "Okay so we share."

The two chatted and laughed as they made their way to the sandwich shop of their choice.

* * *

 

_N_ : Just wait until weds Lupa

_O_ : Don't be too hard on her. We did ask

_N_ : Not like I'll kill her

_O_ : Oh? Just maim a bit?

_N_ : Only a little. She'll still be able to walk away

_O_ : Prof wants me to remind you of last time

_N_ : So she was sore. Means it works

_O_ : Remind me never to let you and Logan team up for training

_N_ : Remind me why I would

_D_ : XD u did ask nat i just anwerd

_N_ : It will be a slow death

_D_ : Thor will avenge me

_D_ : XD

_O_ : No Darcy. Just no

_N_ : Slow and painful

_D_ : lub u 2 sis!!


	2. Sweet Tooth

Winter was closing in, and for whatever reason, villains were popping up almost every day.  Luckily, most of the superhero teams were able to handle the onslaught.  The Fantastic Four were remaining in New York City in order to deal with those villains while the Avengers and X-Men sent out teams to help with the boast in activity.  Even Son of Coul's new team, the Inhumans (and what even? Who comes up with these names?) were going out to pick up some slack.  Kitty and Darcy had even convinced Izabel to come out of hiding and help coordinate the teams' movements.

Finding out that the majority of the Avengers would be returning in less than twenty-four hours had Darcy's instincts keeping her up.  She wanted her pack home safe.  She wanted to know they were safe.  Wanted to see them come home.

Jarvis had been a big help with keeping live-streams of her pack basically following her on the walls.  Pepper thought it was a good idea and had Jay pipe Tony's feed through her bluetooth.  Even Jane appreciated the near constant updates that would pop up on her computer screen.

Most of the Avengers hadn't been home in two weeks.  They were running from disaster to disaster with little sleep in between.

Having a bunch of nervous energy wasn't much different for Darcy.  She had dealt with the constant need to be in motion, or at least being productive, enough to have several coping techniques.  However, she had already used up the vast majority of her yarn, thread, duct tape, and beads. Admittedly, she wasn't worried about Christmas shopping anymore. But she was running out of activities that would keep her occupied!

Jane and Pepper had been a huge help though.  (Which was all types of awesome for her.)  Jane kept sending her things to collate, double check, and summarize.  They didn't take all that long but it helped for a worry free moment or two.  Pepper would move from her office after official work hours to the lab floor with her tablet (and it was so cool that she did that since the first day of this shit).  Since her newest secretary wasn't yet up to the strawberry blonde's standards, Darcy would help make a list of changes for Kallie to enact first thing in the morning. Granted, Kallie pretty much made a list of things that needed done which she wasn't sure about.

But now the shifter was in a limbo state. Jane had crashed after two days of nonstop work and Pepper was sleeping.  Darcy was currently pacing the common floor living room, trying (and failing) to think of something to do.  Her black ankle boots had been abandoned by the couch after the click-clacking got to her already frayed nerves.

"For the love of all that is, please stop pacing!" Izabel called from her workstation in the kitchen.

"Then give me something to do," Darcy whined, moving to be able to see her friend.

"Bake me a cake."

"As fast as I can?" Darcy giggled.

"Not necessary. You could even make Santa some cookies. Oo! Sugar cookies! That'll keep me up," Izabel grinned.

"Maybe," the brunette trailed off, thinking.  "Depends if we have enough goods."

Izabel let out a snort.  "You forget I know you. When you moved on to duct tape, I had Jay bring in a bunch of shit. Not sure what you wanna make, but there should be enough for several batches of brownies, cookies, cupcakes, etc."

"You're the best, Iz," Darcy smiled, kissing her friend on the head as she moved to grab the supplies.

What followed next was a mess of cookies, cupcakes, brownies, cakes, pudding, and cobblers.  By the time morning came, the kitchen was covered in baked goods.  There were plates of sugar cookies, lemon bars, various chocolate cookies, nutty concoctions, and even some French style macaroons.  The island was covered in cupcakes of red velvet, pumpkin, peppermint, and strawberry (set to the side so Pepper didn't eat one by mistake).  Various nut brownies had taken over the table in the dining room, while their coconut and caramel cousins sat in the chairs.  The counters had a few different types of coffeecakes and pound cakes scattered around.  The refrigerator was full to bursting with puddings in banana, chocolate, and butterscotch and a few hardening cheesecakes.  The cobblers were in various states of completion in the rest of the counter space.

Jane had woken up around the time the raspberry almond coffeecakes were done.  The tiny scientist had simply blinked at the chaos and grabbed a large bowl of peach cobbler and ice cream.  Izabel had moved a few of her devices around to let the older woman sit and together they watched Darcy whip around the kitchen.

"So," Jane started as she swallowed her bite of warm cobbler, "how'd she get to baking? I didn't even know she could bake."

"She doesn't talk about it often, but her male biological was a dentist," Izabel replied, chewing on a pistachio brownie.  "When she got to the school, it was the first time she was able to eat sweet things. In an act of defiance, she learned how to make as many as possible."

"Hmm," Jane hummed thoughtfully.

"She doesn't do it often. Usually only when I drag her into it," Izabel shrugged.  "Not too much else to it, I don't think."

"Well, this cobbler is amazing," Jane grinned around her spoon.

"Aw! Thanks, Jane-y," Darcy called from taking the raspberry cobbler out and replacing it was its apple brother.

"No pies?"

"Those are actually beyond my abilities," Darcy shrugged.  "Anything and everything but pies."

"She tried to make an apple pie when we were kids," Izabel laughed.  "It ended up more as apple mash."

"Shut up!"


	3. 2 Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Shadows_of_Shemai asked and I was already writing it for fun.
> 
> See you ask, and I shall give. It actually makes my muse work when people request something (offhand or not)
> 
> General warning: Most of the non-English words were found via the suckiness that is Google Translate. Apologies if they are wrong.

**Pepper**

The strawberry blonde paused at the kitchen entrance in surprise.  Almost every flat surface was covered in baked goods.  She blinked twice before moving to the coffee pot.  She may be used to Tony but it usually took a cup of coffee for her to _really_ register what he did.  Pouring the Tony-strength coffee, she took in all of the plates she could see.  Snickering from the breakfast nook had her turning to Izabel and Jane.  The former began to move things around to give her a place with them.

"So," she questioned as she sat down.

"Darcy needed a new activity," Izabel answered.

"They're yummy," Jane grinned.

"What's she made?"

"Brownies are in the dining room. Puddings and cheesecakes in this fridge. Cookies and cupcakes in front of you. And there are a few cakes and cobblers scattered," Izabel listed.  "She has strawberry cupcakes around here somewhere, so don't grab any of those yet."

"I thought she took those to our floor," the scientist commented.

"Maybe, but she's got so many things here, with so many different frostings, I wouldn't risk it."

Pepper hummed in acknowledgement before continuing to enjoy her morning coffee.  By the time she was awake enough to enjoy her second cup (this time with vanilla creamer), Darcy had returned.

"Morning," the young woman greeted.  "First or second?"

"I'm on my second," Pepper replied pleasantly.

"Sweet! I've got some coffeecakes for you to try!"

Pepper smiled as several different flavors were found and offered for her breakfast treat.  And confirmation that the strawberry cupcakes had been removed from the common floor.  It was nice to just listen to the chatter of the other women, now that she had her first cup in her system.

* * *

**Natasha and Clint**

The two assassins were the first of the Avengers to arrive, having been closer to the city.  JARVIS let those still in the Tower know when they arrived in New York, and when thy entered the Tower.  Clint detoured to his shower while Natasha headed straight for wwherethe other women are gathered.

The redhead smells the baked goods when the elevator doors open.  Next comes the laughter and chatter of the others.  She won't admit it, but it's easier to leave the Tower knowing there's still a fighter there.

"Oi! Pelirroja, get in here!" the now familiar voice of Techna calls.

"Why? Need someone to explain something, ispanets?" Natasha teases from the doorway.

"Tch, rude."

"Tasha!" her little sister grinned, pulling the assassin into a hug.

"Mm, hello sestrichka. It seems you've been busy," she nodded to the plate of macaroons in the middle of the table.

"I got antsy," Darcy shrugged.  Natasha only hummed in reply.

Half an hour later, Clint arrived with a plate of what looked to be brownies.  He paused just out of sight of the others when he spied the other goods the ladies were snacking on.  Looking from the plate to the table, he asked the redhead his question.  She glanced to the brunette on her right.

"So who do I have to thank for the brownies?" he asked allowed before sitting on Natasha's left.

Darcy ducked her head.  "Yeah that was me. Sorry. But if it helps they're peanut butter."

"Sweet!" the archer grinned before stuffing on in his mouth.

* * *

**Thor and Tony**

 

"What is this most delightful fragrance?" Thor's voice cut into the discussion of Christmas preparations.

Before any at the table could respond, Jane was up and out of the kitchen.  Darcy burst into laughter when Tony started to groan.

"Okay, new rule. No PDA on the common floor," the billionaire stated before taking Jane's previous seat next to Pepper.  "Also, what happened to the kitchen?"

Instead of a vocal answer, those at the table simply pointed to the giggling shiftier.

"Huh, what've you got, Barton?"

"Mine," Clint growled.

Tony held up his hands in surrender.

* * *

**Bruce and Steve**

It was late when the last of the team made it home. By mutual agreement the two tired men went straight to their apartments.  Both were rather surprised to find plates of their favorite cookies waiting.

Steve smiled as he grabbed several oatmeal raisin cookies on his way to crash.

When Bruce went to the small office of his floor, he found a plate of snickerdoodles on his desk. There was also a note.

> _Get some sleep, Big Guy. Eat a cookie. Science will be there in the morning!_
> 
> _Darcy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelirroja - redhead (Spanish)  
> Ispanets - Spaniard (RussIan)
> 
> Visible Headcanons:
> 
> Pepper needs at least one cup of coffee before she can handle the craziness that is the Tower.  
> Clinton actually prefers being clean.  
> Natasha has issues leaving the noncombatants alone in the Tower.  
> Bruce is more of a workaholic than Tony.


	4. Comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds a (hilarious) comparison between her life and a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite movies is The Mummy. I was quoting it to myself one night and this happened. Enjoy.

The weekly call from Kitty and Rogue sometimes involved watching a movie together.  This time, they watched _The Mummy_ with Brendan Fraser because of reasons.  It was about halfway through the movie, the part where Imhotep is going after those who opened the chest/box thing.  The scene with Beni.

"Fuck me," Darcy groaned.

"What?" Kitty asked through the phone.

"I'm Beni."

"Wha?" Rouge asked for the laughing Kitty.

"The whole 'you came back from the desert with the new friend, didn't you Beni' thing. I'm fucking Beni," Darcy groaned again.

Kitty cackled.  Actually cackled at her.  Darcy growled back.

"Does tha' make Jane Imhotep?" Rogue asked.

"Fuck if I know," Darcy shot back.

"Ohmygod! You went to the desert," Kitty stopped as she laughed.  "You went and got a friend, from the desert."

"Thor?" Rogue asked.  "He is more godly an' all."

"That would make Jane... Anck Su Namun, right?"

"Prob'ly."  She could almost _see_ Rogue's shrug.  "So who's O'Connell?"

"Iz?" Kitty giggled.

"Would that make JARVIS Evy?" Rogue chuckled.

"Tony's Jonathan!" Kitty and Darcy laughed in chorus.

"Who's the desert guy?" Rogue wondered.

"Um, frienemy of JARVIS is... Jay?" Darcy asked.

"I do not possess a 'frienemy'," JARVIS stated.

Darcy pouted.  "Fine. Ruin our fun."

**Author's Note:**

> As an only child I find it difficult to make sure my sibling relationships are realistic. Criticisms and advice are welcome.
> 
> Also if there's anything you'd like to see of Darcy's regular life within the Tower drop a comment


End file.
